Find Yourself
by Astramina
Summary: SPOILERS A short story about Rinoas feelings as they try to find one another during the end FMV of the game SPOILERS


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters which might happen to appear in this story.  
  
Find Yourself  
  
Where could she have gone?  
  
The wind rushed through the long grass. In the moonlight the plains that surrounded the girl looked like flowing seas of darkness, washing back and forth in the fresh wind that coaxed the girl this way and that. Her hair wrapped itself around her head, sometimes like a soft scarf protecting from a harsh winter, sometimes like a stinging whip, attacking her face and eyes. Breathing in the cool night air, the girl brushed her hair back and waited.  
  
Has anyone seen her... Hello?  
  
The wind seemed to change. It came from behind her to tug at the edges of her clothes, as if it were announcing the arrival of the one she was waiting for. But she knew better than to expect company so soon. She looked up at the clear sky. The stars were out, shining just for her, to light her way.  
  
She's waiting for me, but where could she be?  
  
In the moonlight, the girl succumbed to the gentle coaxing of the wind and moved her feet whichever way she was carried. Feeling lighter and lighter, she drifted with the wind until she was almost floating above the long grass. Another gust of wind joined them, bringing with it a trail of pink and white petals. Together they soared towards the horizon and before she knew it, the girl was staring into the crimson red dusk, chasing the sun, grasping at a few more moments for her companion to arrive. The light would guide him.  
  
I can't be alone again...  
  
Gliding, soaring, and then slowing to find herself in a field of flowers, the girl looked around her for any traces of company. The flowers seemed familiar, friendly. It was almost like this was where she should be, instead of the darker place that she was in before. So once more, she stood and waited.  
  
It's time to give up... What's that...?  
  
The wind whipped around her ankles now, more violently than before. She knew time was running out. The wind picked up and started to howl around her, mirroring the small yearning inside her, which was now growing.  
  
This thing. In my hand. Why does it call to me? Is this where I'll find her?  
  
Through the moaning wind she thought she heard a voice, the voice of the one she was to meet here. And again, louder. The wind dropped back to a light breeze and she heard it again, behind her, calling her.  
  
There she is. I can see her now. Rinoa. Rinoa. RINOA.  
  
Suddenly the wind stopped. The field was still and silent. She could see him. He was there, in front of her, but she couldn't reach out to touch him. He looked confused, anxious, afraid. It seemed like he was looking straight through her. And then, without warning, they were speeding apart, and she was whisked into a dark whirl of flower petals and feathers.  
  
Who is this? Who are you? Where are you? Where am I? These memories? These feelings? That name... what was it?  
  
It was light but there was a dull grey mist everywhere. It could have been dust or cloud, the girl couldn't tell. The ground under her feet was parched and cracked but it was where she had been called to. This was where she had to find him. Before it was too late. He needed her, she was sure of it.  
  
I'm sorry, whoever you are, I can't do it...  
  
Every way she looked was grey but she couldn't give up. Every step she took felt right but also brought growing feelings of urgency and panic. What if she was too late? But at the same time she felt relief because inside knew she wasn't late. There. Ahead of her was a darker form on the ground. It was him. The feelings of unease and relief merged into one great lump in her throat as she knelt by the limp body lying in the dirt. She lifted his head and stared into his face, brushing away locks of his hair from his forehead. He had tried so hard. They both had. This couldn't be the end. The lump in her throat grew until she couldn't hold it any more. She buried her head into his chest and cried.  
  
It's warm. I feel her close. Who is she? The memories. The promise. 'I'll be waiting here...so if you come here...you'll find me' She's waiting for me. It's time to find her. Rinoa.  
  
As soon as her head touched his chest, Rinoa knew something wasn't quite right. She lifted her face, only for it to be caressed by warm beams of sunlight. The dead ground had sprung to life with lush grass and red and white flowers. The breeze returned to whisk the petals around her once more. How, she asked herself, but never got the chance to answer, as the boy she held in her arms shifted in her grasp. She looked down into his soft face and let out a small gasp as his eyes opened to stare up at her. Relief, happiness, joy, comfort, love, they all flew through her at once. He smiled.  
  
By Astramina 


End file.
